Why I'm Here
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Kurt wanders the halls at night searching for his purpose for being here R & R


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen film trilogy just the words below._

**Why I'm Here**

The institute at night time was quiet and tranquil, the exact opposite of what it was like during the day mused Kurt Wagner, the latest addition to the Xmen team. However with the recent loss of Jean Grey the institute had lost some of its joy as the students realised that to be an Xmen was to be at deaths doorstep.

Kurt, having only being there a week, was having a midnight stroll through the mansion partly trying to figure out where everything was. He was fortunate that the lord had gifted him with the power of teleportation because he could teleport to his room or one of several other rooms Frau Munroe had shown him if he got lost, which was quite frequently the past few days.

[God in heaven] Kurt mumbled to himself [Please show me the reason why I wander the halls at night and what my purpose may be]

The other half was that Kurt was trying to figure out why he was staying here instead of heading back home. At first he thought it was so the children could show their appreciation for saving them but with the loss of one of their mentors he quickly dashed it. He then thought it was to be with Frau Munroe one of the first people to treat him like another person. But he had seen the looks she threw at Herr Logan behind his back so he knew that was not it.

Sighing Kurt knew that the lord would reveal all in good time. As he prepared to teleport back to his room he heard something that could only be described as someone crying. Following the voice he found himself in the kitchen where a girl in her late teens he guessed was crying at the table. He could not remember her name only that she was the girl who could move through walls as Herr Xavier had told the president.

"What troubles you fraulien?" He asked knowing that asking if she was okay was the same as asking a wounded man if he was hurt.

The girl slowly turned her head to see who was there. Upon seeing who it was she got up and ran at him. Kurt barely had time to catch the girl as she threw herself at him burying her face into his chest and sobbing uncontrollably whilst he gently rubbed her back waiting for her to let it all out. After several minutes she finally began to calm down allowing Kurt to lead her to the chair she had recently vacated.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Do not ask for forgiveness fraulien" Kurt interrupted "It's sometimes best to just let it all out. Are you feeling any better now?"

The girl nodded, drying her eyes. Kurt remembered the last time he saw her she was running up to meet them as they were landing the X-jet. He had teleported outside with the Professor in his arms and the girl literally ran through them as she could not stop in time.

"You'll get used to it" the girl said bringing Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Vas?" he asked confused by what she said.

"Me phasing through you" She explained "You looked like you were remembering something and I just took a guess at what it was. Was I right?"

"Yes you were" Kurt answered smiling slightly "You either got lucky or you are very smart for your age Frau-"

_~Katherine Pryde. Or Kitty as most of us calls her._

Kurt froze when he heard the voice. "Another thing I must get used to in this place"

Kitty, who had a soft smile on her face from the praise she was just given, looked up at what he said. "The Professor just talked to you" It was not a question.

Kurt nodded. "He apparently knew we were talking so he gave me your name"

Kitty giggled at his apparent embarrassment. "Well at least I know yours; Kurt Wagner, but at the Munich circus you are known as the amazing Nightcrawler"

Kurt just nodded before the two of them burst out in a fit of giggles over her poor imitation of Kurt's introduction.

"Would you like to talk about what's troubling you?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"I'm just- it's just..." she took a moment to compose herself. "I miss Jean. I mean I-I just can't believe that she's gone"

Kurt stayed quiet as Kitty told him all about the late Ms Grey. Apparently she had been the first mutant Kitty had met after she discovered her powers, had been helping her get through troubling times. Basically, Kurt realised, Jean Grey was the older sister Kitty never had. Her passing had been hard on Kitty on the same level as it had been for Herr Summers.

Upon hearing the clock chime three in the morning Kurt decided it was best they finish their discussion there for the night after seeing Kitty yawn widely.

"Are you going to be staying here?" She asked him as he bade her good night.

"I spent the last few roaming these halls asking myself the same question" Kurt answered turning to leave. He paused looking back at the girl. "You wouldn't mind helping your new teacher find his room would you?"

Kitty laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the opposite direction. Only once the two left the kitchen did the Professor and Logan come out of the shadows.

"You sure you can trust Elf to look after her?" Logan asked the Professor.

"I wouldn't have told him Kitty's name otherwise" the Professor countered. "Kurt, despite his appearance, is a man of god. He would sooner hurt himself than harm Kitty"

"Yeah well let's hope it doesn't come to that" Logan mumbled to himself "What about 'Shades'?"

The Professor sighed "I'm afraid that Scott will have to recover from this on his own. He has refused help from everyone, including you I believe, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens"

Logan just nodded. He knew that ahead of them were troubling times, yet for some reason he had this feeling that he had not seen the last of Jean Grey.

_A/N: There might be a possible sequel based on the game between the two films. Keyword might._


End file.
